


Requires Some Assembly

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ferret Obi-wan - Freeform, Gen, obi-wan is confused, same thing here, you know those dogs who don't know what to do when you put booties on their feet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Apparently ferret Obi-wan needs some armor.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Requires Some Assembly

The plan had come from Cody’s complaints about his general’s recklessness. After all, if the Jedi insisted on running around and giving everyone present a heart attack the least he could do was wear some protection.

And so Anakin had gotten to crafting. Through the war clones often died and whatever pieces of armour at was still salvageable was often scavenged up for something useful. And so, from that material he created a set of armor of his own. 

Modified, of course, as Obi-wan was far from the same size of the clones. How he had managed to beat that bounty hunter on Kamino was a mystery to all. 

The design was simple and flexible as Zedarians were a very agile species. Yet not so flexible that it wouldn’t offer satisfactory protection to his tiny master. Finding the balance between two extremes was key. And Anakin thought he had it. 

Layered metal plates were wrapped around the jedi master’s neck and midsection, folding in almost like an accordion as he ran. A similar idea was implemented on the tail, though not quite as much flexibility was needed. Of course a simple helmet was needed for the head, though Anakin took the time to paint it and some of the other plates in the blue and yellow of both their battalions. Call him sentimental but he thought it certainly looked nice.

And at last it was ready. Light, fast, and flexible it was perfect. In fact the suit had stood up to the gentle testing Anakin had subjected it to (read “thrown it several times at the wall to make sure it would hold”). 

Only... there was just one tiny little problem.

Anakin turned to Cody, searching the clone’s face for an explanation. “Has he been like that the whole time?” He asked.

“Yes sir,” came the simple and unsurprising response.

Obi-wan stood staring straight ahead, still as a statue. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to. As if his body language wasn’t enough Anakin could feel a maelstrom of surprise, confusion, and an overall sense of “what do I do now” rippling behind his shields. 

Unsure of what to do, Anakin oh so gently nudged his mentor with the toe of his boot. The Zedari master just fell over without resistance, flopping bonelessly on his side. 

“I think we broke him.”


End file.
